


Cooking

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted Sebastian trying to cook for Kurt and Blaine and failing. Or sth like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian were eating breakfast when Sebastian cleared his throat. "Um, guys?" he asked.

"Yeah?" said Blaine.

"I'd, um, can I cook dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked. Kurt and Blaine must have looked surprised, because Sebastian continued. "It's just that you do so much for me and each other and I just wanna...contribute as much as I can."

"Of course you can cook dinner, honey," Kurt said reassuringly.

Sebastian grinned. "Thanks," he said.

 

* * *

 

Kurt came home to the smell of something burning. "Seb? Is everything all right in there?" he called.

"Um..."

Kurt shook his head and walked into the kitchen. For a second, he was horrified by the mess in there, but then he saw Sebastian's frustrated expression. "Oh, honey, what happened?" he asked.

"How do you and Blaine manage to cook so well?" asked Seb. "I tried making a roast chicken, but it burned, and I don't know how to make spinach or broccoli, and I just- I ruined everything."

Kurt pulled Sebastian into a hug. "Well," he finally said, "maybe we should start teaching you how to cook then. Do you want to meet Blaine at Wasabi for dinner?"


End file.
